This invention relates to a case for storing cigarettes and, more particularly, to a cigarette case which is portable and which ejects cigarettes stores therein by sliding a transporting means and also absorbs moisture within the case by means of a drier box located therewithin.
Cigarettes are easily and frequently damaged from moisture. This deterioration and loss of flavor begins immediately to reduce their quality after they are unpacked and exposed to the atmosphere.
A number of types of cigarette boxes have been widely utilized to store cigarettes. A typical conventional cigarette box is rigid, with a cover provided thereon. The cover is usually openable by a hinge, or slidably openable, to allow access to the cigarettes stores within the box. While this kind of cigarette box works well to a certain degree, it has the inconvenience of requiring the opening of the box and then choosing one cigarette therefrom. This cigarette box may be provided with a drier to protect the cigarettes from moisture but the utilization of the box is still the same, i.e. opening the cover and then retrieving a cigarette.